TacoClan RP
TacoClan RP is a long-ago roleplay formed by a few users from Fanfiction.net.Revealed on Fanfiction.net Below are the topics that have been roleplayed in: TacoClan Forum Here is the link to the TacoClan RP. Topics Shadow Hall :Shadow Hall is an old, abandoned wing of a cat-made tunnel, that was constructed for unknown reasons. TacoClan Camp /Do not post/ :The camp is basically a small dip in the land with a couple of dens and an exit. There are a couple of rocks together that make the Rock Pile, where the current leader will address the Clan. The Cult of Bloodshed :A group of vicious rogues who don't care for rules, and believe that males are inferior. Hougan's Camp :A huge pile of rocks in a tall pile, all silver and glistening in the sunlight. Surrounded by a huge dirt expanse and then a cliff at one edge. The forest meets it which eventually leads to TacoClan territory. Clan Camp #2 /Do Not Post/ :See TacoClan Camp /Do not post/. Clan Territory: The Gathering :Where meetings between TacoClan and ClawClan occur. Clan Exclusive: The Dark Forest :Hence the name, the Dark Forest is a gloomy, dismal place. Coniferous trees are the only thing in sight for what seems like the length of the sky. No cat has ever escaped the Dark Forest, nor will they, as long as StarClan keeps an iron-paw clamped down on them. Demon Exclusive: Vetis's Headquarters :Vetis resides in an endless deciduous forest, with an endless day and night routine. Towering trees of all species dominate the land, nesting birds and other colorful wildlife making their homes in the fertile land. Below, mice and other woodland prey skitter over the bracken and leaf-mold The tallest tree, an oak that's fingers touch the sky, is where Vetis usually stays between mortal world affairs. Several branches stick out unnaturally, creating a sort of gnarled platform that inhabitants can rest on. :In Vetis's realm, death is impossible, and even if one were to leap from the tallest tree, when they reached the ground, they would land unscathed. Sharing Tongues & The Prey Pile :Share tongues and eat prey, deposit prey, guard prey, or whatever. As long as you don't steal prey! Clan Territory: The Vast Conifer :The largest tree in TacoClan territory, the Vast Conifer is often where apprentices try their luck to see who can climb to the top. Clan Territory: The Moonstream :Moonstream is small stream that runs in a straight line. Its about three cat lengths wide and only as deep as a cat's paw. The medicine cats and leaders come to this pool to consult their warrior ancestors in times of need. Lapping at the water will take you to StarClan. Clan Camp: The Elder's Den :The Elder's Den is a smaller den than most, with all of the mossy nests pressed up against each other so that the older cats can keep each other warm during leaf-bare. The Apprentice Den :The apprentice den is beneath a crop of rock, right next to the warrior's den, yet unlike the other dens it's floor is composed of sand. Whenever it rains, the apprentices hate coming into their den because the sand sticks to their fur like cobwebs. The Warrior's Den :Much like the apprentice's den, the Warriors Den is a small den dug beneath a large cluster of rocks. The floor of it is entirely made up of moss, so that the warriors can sleep pressed against each other during leaf-bare. Clan Territory: Training Hollow :The Training Hollow's floor is a sheet of soft, brown sand. The apprentices are trained here for battle, as well as the hunter's crouch. Beware, apprentices, slipping and falling can get you a mouthful of sand and a dirty pelt. Former Clan Territory: The River :The River is a shallow, pebble-bottomed estuary with many flashes of silver fish roaming its depth. Moss lines the edges of the river, and many herbs grow along its banks. The life that lives here makes it a hot spot for hunting parties and medicine cats. Forest Territory: The Beyond Forest :A dark, sparse forest with many bushes scattering the ground, yet few trees. Clan Camp: The Leader's Den :The Leader's den is across the clearing from the other dens along with the medicine den and Elder's den. It is at the very peak of a pile of boulders. The leader addresses the Clan from the Rockpile, however, those ceremonies take place in the current camp and not inside the Leader's Den. Clan Camp: The Medicine Den :The medicine den is almost as close to the leader's den as the Elder's den. It's an over-hanging of rock above a mossy-floored, small cave. There is a pool of rainwater in the corner, and during the winter, the medicine cats bring snow in to have it melt, thus creating more water. East City: Apartment 302 :Shabby, unkempt, and painted a graying white, Apartment 302 has been abandoned and unoccupied for nearly a decade. The outer walls that greet the graying street are defaced thoroughly with graffiti, leaving little more spare room for further vandalism. However, the structure of the building still remains sound, untouched by water damage or any other dangers that would deem the place unsafe for living. The roof is riddled with holes, and most of the shingles have been torn off, which litter the ground in the fenced yard below. East City Outskirts: Wood Trails :Hike Trails, located just outside East City in the forest, is a place where humans frequent with their dogs off-leash. No cat dares to claim these woods as their own because of that, even with the lush plants and plentiful prey animals. Clan Territory: The Nursery :An over-hanging rock marks the nursery, a rather spacious dug-out den. Moss nests line the walls of the den, and the ground where the kits play is worn down quite noticeably from seasons of weathering. Clan Exclusive: StarClan :A half-abandoned, starlit clearing with many trees lining the borders. A small stream runs to the side, bubbling and gurgling at all times. Former Clan Territory: The Rogue Border :The Rogue Border is the invisible scent line dividing Clan territory from the areas where rogues roam. Former Clan Territory: The Forest :TacoClan's main hunting territory is usually alive with cheery birdsong and other forest-life noises during spring, but is deathly silent during the winter. Mice and other prey animals spend their time here frequently, hiding amongst the green leaves. Mountain Clan Territory: Gray Owl Spruce :While most trees in the forest are roughly the same size, Gray Owl Spruce towers above many and is home to the infamous Gray Owl, sometimes called The Phantom of the North or The Great Gray Ghost, who is a well-known kit snatcher. Gray Owl Spruce isn't exactly a great place to practice tree climbing, with its flaky bark and needled branches. At the floor of the spruce, pine cones litter the heavy carpet of needles, and as if it didn't already have enough bad to its name, a multi-generation fox family has dug a burrow under the roots beneath the tree. They are a constant menace, a force of five strong with two dog foxes, one vixen, and two half-grown pups. Most cats will steer clear of this area, only venturing near if they plan to attack the family. Mountain Clan Territory: The Forest :The Forest surrounding The Lake is dense, massive, and brimming with wildlife, but SmokeClan only frequents a particular stretch that lies at the foot of Black Peak. The Forest is mostly made up of spruces, firs, pines, and larches, although other trees such as birch, willow, oak, maple, and poplar are seen closer to the waterfront. Decaying needles and hardy, grass-like weeds fight it out for dominance on the forest floor, but their presence decreases closer to the lake, where lichen and moss take up what's left of available space on the ground. Mammals of all sorts inhabit The Forest, ranging from pumas and wolves to lynx and hares. Many are forest neighbors that will coexist with the Clan, but there are quite a few predators that will prey on cats, so patrols make sure to leave heavily guarded whenever heading into the forest to discourage attack. West City: Sewer Wing A :Dark and dank, the sewers are accessible through large grates big enough for cats to wriggle through. Inside, the cavernous tunnels are split off into two main wings that intersect in a large control room: Wing A and Wing B. :Wing A is home to most sewer-dwellers. The place is a haven for rats, providing a steady food source, and it is accessible through several grates near the plaza and the park. Large pipes line the walls and ceiling, and ladders leading up to potholes are scattered throughout the twisty corridors. Due to the number of the many grates that make Wing A so easy to live in, it is the more dangerous of the two in instances of flooding. West City: Promenade Plaza :The least condensed space in West City, Promenade Plaza, or simply The Plaza, is a large, cobbled clearing nestled in the heart of the city. Much like a traffic circle, three separate walking paths branch off from the main body of it. In the middle, a geyser like fountain sends arcs of water into the sky, although it is shut off during late autumn and winter. Surrounding it are drains that direct the water into The Sewers. Trees circle the fountain symmetrically as wooden pillars, providing cool shade during the hotter months for humans and cats alike to rest in the shade. :Promenade Plaza is pedestrian friendly; cars are strictly off limits. Under a bench on the fringes of the circle, a grate that allows passage into the sewer has been widened enough for a cat to slip through. It leads to Wing-A of The Sewers. Forest Territory: The River (Upstream) :After it's mile long weave through former Clan territory, The River continues to cut through the undergrowth like a bubbling, watery snake. It snakes through the forestry for roughly thirty miles before it comes face to face with the mouth of a small lake backed by tall, snow-capped mountains. Around The River, the forest is very fertile and offers plenty of prey even during the winter. The surrounding forests gradually become thicker and darker with more coniferous than deciduous trees. Mountain Territory: The Black Peak Range :The Black Peak Range is, obviously, named after the largest mountain in its chain, Black Peak, and coils around The Lake like a white-spattered fence. Its slopes are absolutely covered with coniferous trees. The higher the altitude, the higher the snow, and The Black Peak Range may sport drifts up to thirty feet tall during the winter that hardly melt during the summer months. West City: Capulet Park :Capulet Park is probably one of the most peaceful places in the city. The small clearing is ringed with oak trees that disguise most of the fence that encloses the area, and well-kept flowerbeds are scattered here and there. In one corner, there is a playground popular with both kits and Twoleg children, making it a favorite haunt for many of the city's queens. They keep their children away from the fence, though; some places are more unkempt than others, and those patches of undergrowth are prime lairs for dangers like snakes or disease-carrying rats. :The park's prey is plentiful, teeming with squirrels and smaller birds. The only major drawback to the area is the near-constant traffic of Twolegs; the hours right around dawn and dusk aren't as bad, but by sunhigh, the place is likely to be filled with them. West City: Apartment Complexes :Built by the city in hopes of attracting more people, a small cluster of apartments sits neatly between Castion and Cobalt's territory. Abandoned after the money ran out, several are only half-finished, and the building crew has left dangerous construction sites in their wake. :The finished apartments, however, are fairly nice. Four to each building, each apartment consists of one kitchen, a small area that constitutes as a living room, a bathroom, and a master bedroom. Windows have been shattered by kids throwing rocks, which gives cats a point of entrance on the floor level. The floors inside are covered with a dingy, half-destroyed carpet, but most of the furniture remains in good shape for his age. :Little prey is to be found anywhere but around the construction sites, but those are best to be avoided. Castion gives these apartments out occasionally to serve as homes to his followers. West City: The Buttoned Boot Alley :The Buttoned Boot Alley is a thin stripe of concrete sandwiched between two tall, sky-rising buildings, one of which is known as The Buttoned Boot Cafe. On the flank of the coffee shop is a large dumpster brimming with the sugary tidbits Twolegs toss in the trash. As a result, mice, rats, and other vermin have made nests in every crack and crevice available. It's an excellent source of prey, and over hunting is virtually impossible; there will always be another mouse raring to have a go at the stockpile of trash. :The alley itself is rather watery and damp, with moss and other stubborn, squishy flora clinging to the cracks in the concrete. It's somewhat shadowy - although light does permeate from the open skylight above their heads -, a product of the roofs, which extend past the foundations of the buildings to the point that they nearly touch. :The alley provides an entrance to a wing of the sewer, and if a cat is small enough, they can squeeze in between the rusty bars of the reddish, flaky grate. Coldbloods Territory: The Mountain Throne :The Mountain Throne is a large cave opening, appropriately situated on the mountain which reaches highest into the sky. It is very spacious and open, and snows year round. Towards the center of the cave there is a large jagged boulder, in which the King and Queen usually sit upon. :It is most often occupied by whoever is currently in power of the Coldbloods, or any of the royal family members. Coldblood's Territory: The Spiderways :A series of small, narrows passages that are located in the mountain range. They lead to countless underground dens, most of which are occupied by servants and any loners that are passing by. :There are a few large dens, specifically reserved for the Royal Family and any esteemed guests. :The tunnels are heavily guarded at almost all entrances, making it very difficult for any intruders to make their way inside. The largest passage way in this tunnel system leads to the Mountain Throne, where the King or Queen resides. Mountain Territory: Black Peak :Black Peak, the first real mountain SmokeClan crossed, leers over the sprawling forest below and across the lake to its brother mountains on the other side. Black rock pokes from beneath the snow capped top, hence the name, and carries a dark shine under the glow of the sun. Even in foggy weather, the massive Black Peak is visible amongst the clouds, standing proudly as the tallest mountain in its range. Forest Territory: Griffin Hill :Griffin Hill is one of many large hills that rouges and loners reside on and around, along with other cats who call it home. Griffin Hill has no leader, although Foghorn and his followers do their best to enforce a rule of peace upon every cat who enters. Mountain Clan Territory: The Meadow :The Meadow opens up abruptly from the gloom of the shady forest, an expanse of wildly growing grass as tall as a cat's ears. Mice roam the thickets in hordes, and during warmer months it's impossible to escape the noise of their skittering claws and gnawing teeth on the stalks. The Meadow poses as a perfect place for herbs to grow, and grow they do, especially around the small, stagnant pond found off to the side of the grassy plain under the shadows of the trees. One purple flowered plant, fireweed, bears edible berries. Other nonpoisonous, potential food berries grow too, like the bilberry, lingonberry, and cloudberry grow as well. Despite all its uses, The Meadow's drawbacks make it as unsafe as it is helpful. Animals, especially foxes, want in on the vast mice population, and black bears flock to the steppe for the berries, while other predators such as wolves and bears frequent the meadow in search of the local elk and deer herds that visit The Meadow often. Medicine cats always bring a warrior or two along with them when coming here to gather herbs, just to be safe. Mountain Clan Territory: Mooncave :Mooncave, the Clan's sacred place to meet with StarClan, is worn into the side of a slow-moving ice giant which sits on the edge of the Lake, whose stooping shadow is cast hundreds of feet into the water. Just barely visible to on-lookers, a small crevice leads into the belly of the glacier, knee-deep with frigid waters. The twisting trail meanders on for several hundred feet, gradually widening, and the water steadily growing shallower as it gets farther from its source. The path opens up to a rather large ice cave, where shards of fractured light pierce the cool blue water from cracks in the ceiling from above. The walls are slick and reflect everything in their path a blue pallor. The water in the cave is only ankle deep, but it's bone-chillingly cold and capable of giving a cat hypothermia if they linger in it for too long. At the back of the cave, a few sparse clumps of dirty slush are piled around. Small floes of compact snow wallow in the crystal clear water. Medicine cats and leaders may access StarClan by touching nose to the freezing water. Mountain Clan Territory: The River :Just off a few feet to the side of camp, The River streams into the lake, a perpetual low roar. The River's source can be traced high up in the steep mountain, where runoff from the snow-capped peaks trickles together to eventually form one massive stream. The River winds through the thick forestry of SmokeClan territory, its muddy banks rising up to as much as four feet above the surface of the wateras result of years of weathering. Fish are rarely caught due to the fast moving waters, but frogs are extremely prevalent and are hard to not step on during the warmer moons, though they aren't exactly a delicacy. Carnivores and herbivores alike are found drinking at the banks, and the deeper into the forest, the more common the sightings are, so venturing too far in without a large patrol is dangerous and unadvised. The River is generally seen as a great place to hunt for small mammals, but the ever present danger of lynx, wolves, bears, coyotes, foxes, and more makes it risky business. :In the summer during the salmon run, cats may lurk in the underbrush and tree tops, waiting for the bear traffic to decline so that they can feast on the leftover scraps of fish. Former Clan Territory: Abandoned Camp :The camp is basically a small dip in the land with a couple of rock-based dens and an exit. There are a couple of boulders that make the Rock Pile, where the authority figure will address the Clan. The undergrowth around camp is thick enough that it's only accessible through the entrance to camp, a narrow hole just tall enough for a cat to pad under. Trees line the camp and cast a protecting shade over the cats, but if one were to lay on the top of the warrior's den rocks, they'd be able to sunbathe. Griffin Hill Barn Land: Ruby Barn :Cutting a quarter out of Griffin Hill's sloping rises is the Ruby Barn, more commonly known as the barn by the cats in the surrounding area. The barn used to stretch across the entirety of Griffin Hill, but its owners sold half the land to the county so they could do what they please with it. (Luckily, no construction has started at Griffin Hill yet.) :The barn itself is a slate-roofed and splashed with a faded red paint across the wood. At its back as an uninhabitable brick silo, which stands as more of a pillar to guide cats toward the barn rather than a shelter. On the inside of the barn's first floor are several horse stalls, four or so being used presently. In the very back of the barn is a massive pile of hay, brimming with mice. :A ladder reaches the top of the barn, a hayloft, where piles of hay are stranded across thickly along the wooden planks. Sunlight filters through the musty window and cracks between the wood, which warms or cools the hay, depending on the weather. It's easy for cats of any size to burrow under all the hay, where mice snuffle and scratch beneath in unseen burrows. West City: Castion's Theatre :Perched on one of the city's many steep hills, the abandoned movie theatre looms over the rest of the buildings that populate downtown Twolegplace. The building screams of old grandeur, the red brick exterior still in fairly good shape, and it still retains some of its former glamour despite the boarded-up windows and doors. One of the wooden side doors has rotted away at the bottom, leaving an entrance big enough for even the largest of cats. :Inside, the theatre's lobby has been trashed. Debris is littered from one side of the room to the other, and every inch of it is covered in a fine layer of dust. Following one of the snaky, pitch-black corridors that branch off from the area will lead invariably to the theatre itself. Resplendent even in its age, the shadowy auditorium is filled with seats that serve as beds for many cats. The velvet curtains that hide the screen remain drawn at the head of the room, and moving up the steep walkway through the rows of seats, one would find the top box in mint condition. Castion's own resting place, the three seats are nearly always hidden by scarlet curtains that match those covering the screen. :A dark place by nature, there is practically no light in the theatre but for the little that seeps in through cracks in the walls or ceiling. Little prey is to be found due to the constant traffic of cats reporting to the city boss, but the many unexplored crevices and corners give a cat plenty of places to hide...or spy. Mountain Clan Territory: Clan Camp :SmokeClan Camp is situated on the stoney shore of the Lake, composed of several dens forged into the banks and under rocks. The water is crystal clear and chilly all year round, absent of prey for the most part, but during the wee hours of the morning minnows can be seen flitting around the shallow depths. Several fallen cedar logs disturb the surface of the water, positioned halfway in and out of the lake. They create an ideal playground for kits and apprentice. Fir trees frame the picturesque camp in green, casting looming shadows across the pebbly living quarters of SmokeClan and the surrounding lake during the right time of day. Miles ahead of camp, the snow blanketed mountains rise into the distance, a constant reminder of the ever present cold. Important places found in this territory include the Leaders Den (beneath a large, mossy boulder), Warriors Dens (anywhere there is unoccupied shelter), Medicine Den (dug under the roots of a close growing cedar tree, whose branches protect it from the weather), Apprentices Den (an old burrow near the medicine den), Elders Den (in a massive, hollowed out log, part of which is buried underground), and Nursery (under a long, smooth boulder, much like the leader's den). :Not too far off the shore of Clan Camp, Old Pine Island rises from the blue-black choppy waves of the restless lake. Four tall, untrimmed pines stand as sentinels on the gnarled, rocky island, which would be an ideal camp if not for how hazardous it is to swim to it. From what the eye can tell, no predators have made a living on the isle, but numerous bird nests, mostly abandoned, are cropped up in the trees for annual use. White crested waves slap at the battered edges of the island, marking it as an unappealing prospect for most mischievous apprentices. It would be difficult for any cat to master the sheer sides, which offer few footholds. Most Active Users Here is the list of users who were most active, be it from the very beginning, or up until the very end. *Shadeasaurus *Stormeon *Prin Pardus *Shadough *Shimjim *Apprentice Writer *Wolfgrowl *Quince's Blue Moon-Chillflower See Also *TacoClan *List of TacoClan cats *ClawClan *ClawClan RP *List of ClawClan cats *Neighborhood RP References and Citations Category:RP Category:TacoClan